


Some Like It Wild

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Community: spnkink_meme, Fondling, Food Porn, M/M, Quiet, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Request: Sam/Dean, Anything goes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Wild

There are two things in this word Dean gets a kick out of; pie and blowjobs. Combined, he creams his boxers in record time. Sam--sultry, sexy, gorgeous Sammy--has his pretty mouth full of Dean’s succulent cock, slurping up pre-cum and sucking like a porn star as Dean picks up a piece of yummy, mouth-watering, oh so gooey, cream filled pie.

Dean gobbles down the goodie and blissfully moans as the sweetness coats his taste buds. His balls tighten as Sam bobs his head, his brother's wet, pink tongue licking up his plump shaft to the tip, then sliding through the slit to lap up the milky pre-cum. 

Each time Sam swallows down Dean’s cock wet warmth like molten molasses clings to his flesh and makes his fingers clench and his thighs tremble. He plucks another slice of pie between his fingers and sucks the creamy filling out, his tongue slithering like a serpent over the crispy crust, and when the juices drip down his throat, a passionate groan rumbles from his chest. 

Sam is a talented cocksucker. On his hands and knees in his favorite place to be, his pink tongue is busy licking the silky cockhead of Dean's dick, his lips providing wet, warm suction to a stiff, leaking shaft. No gag reflex allows Sam to take his brother all the way down to the base, his throat muscles fluttering around the flesh to elect a pleasure moan from his beloved kinky brother. 

He smiles, lips stretching around Dean’s cock as his dimples sparkle on his rosy-pink cheeks. He takes Dean down his throat until it hits the back, then licks up the shaft to wiggle his tongue around the cockhead and lap up the bead of milky pre-cum. Sam swallows Dean as Dean swallows the pie, and the younger man is a cock-sucking king who knows how to please. 

Dean endeavors to hold off coming until he has finished the last slice of pie, but warmth and tension uncoils in his groin and his balls clench, and he cannot silence his growling moans as his orgasm is ripped out of his dick and spills down Sam's throat. He has the privilege of draining Dean’s heavy, full balls and when the creamy dessert trickles down his throat, he swallows it hungrily. 

He licks Dean clean and smiles up at him before kissing the tip of his Dom's cock as a show of pure gratitude while Dean licks his sticky, apple pie smeared fingers clean, smacking his lips noisily as Sam’s tongue brushes over his lips to ensure he has not missed one drop of creamy cum.

A few days later, Sam is horny, and Dean has a raging hard on, but the eldest Winchester cannot get off knowing Bobby is two doors down the hall. True, the old timer is a heavy sleeper, but when Sam gets fucked, popping that sweet cherry, he was a screamer, and even with Dean’s hand over his mouth, muffling the passionate moans, Sam is still vocal and they cannot risk getting caught. 

There was no way in hell Dean was going to give it good to his brother tonight, therefore Sam would just have to enjoy a blow-job until tomorrow night when they'd packed up and hit the road and found a motel far away from their uncle’s house. Then he could scream and yell all he wanted to as he got his ass rammed, because he, nor Dean, gave a damn if the people next door heard them. 

Dean licks his lips and downs down, swirling his tongue over Sam's wet slit. His brother is hushed, a good boy, as Dean takes Sam down his throat, swallowing him with ease. Sam wants to whimper and moan and mewls with pleasure, but he resists by biting his bottom lip hard while his talented cock-sucking king of a brother began to bob his head, sucking and licking. 

As Dean sucks the juicy man meat, he palms Sam’s balls and massages the silky sacs, lips wet and warm, wrapped snug around the girth. His cute freckled cheeks hollow every time he sucks. The flesh is soft as velvet and twitching on Dean’s tongue as he licks, and he let out a deep moan and the vibration pulses on Sam’s cock. Dean sucks Sam down his throat as he fondles his brother's balls, and Sam moans loudly, fighting the urge to buck into his brother’s warm mouth. 

He suckles sloppily and greedily, moaning to send vibrations to the head of Sam’s dick, and licks around the cockhead and slides his tongue through the slit, wiggling it like a serpent tongue. Dean feels his brother’s balls drawing up tight as he massages the silky heavy sacs, and the pleasure feels so damn good it makes Sam’s toes curl and sends him over the edge. His balls tingle and clench, and his dick pluses, his muscles coiling before he shakes and comes with a hushed moan. 

Dean creams his boxers, coming untouched as he slurps down Sam’s creamy cum. He swallows the gooey treat then climbs up Sam’s body and kisses him, smirking when Sam moans from the flavor of his own juices. 

Two doors day, Bobby sleeps soundly, unknowing of the naughty playtime the boys enjoyed.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/70609.html?thread=23918545#t23918545)


End file.
